Social Issues in Zealandia
Social Issues in Zealandia Same Sex Marriage Same-Sex Marriage is completely legal in Zealandia, and Same-Sex couples and individuals have the same constitutional rights as any heterosexual couple. Zealandia’s LGBT laws are considered some of the most liberal in the world, and by far the most liberal in Oceania. Civil Unions are legal and public officials are required by law to recognize Same-Sex Unions (though religious institutions are not required to officiate these ceremonies). Discrimination based on sexual orientation is banned, and is grounds for prosecution in Zealandian courts. Zealandians, no matter their sexual orientation, are allowed to serve in any capacity they are qualified for in the military, and have the same rules that apply to any other member of the armed forces. Transgender Identities Transgender identities are still a relatively new topic in Zealandia. Though there are no laws prohibiting Transgender actions by individuals, there are also no laws in place specifically in place protecting transgender individuals. The government and courts of Zealandia classify transgender issues as separate from sexual orientation, and issues regarding this are not subject to the same protections as those protecting sexual orientation. Abortion Abortion is legal within Zealandia. Though abortions are not considered crimes in Zealandia, doctors are neither encouraged nor obligated to perform abortions under normal circumstances. Abortions after a certain period are illegal in Zealandia, and can result in criminal charges for the doctor and patient. Separation of Church and State Zealandia has always been a more “superstitious” culture rather than a “religious” one, and references to God will not be found on any public/government buildings or publicly produced goods. Even on private businesses, references to God will be uncommon. This is largely a result of the overall lack of general religiosity among the populace in the modern age. Drinking Age The legal drinking age in Zealandia is 19 years of age. Alcohol is subject to regulation by the state, and liquor licenses must be issued by the state through voter approval in order to sell alcohol to the public. Homebrewed alcohol is legal within Zealandia, as long as it is under 75 proof. Driving under the influence of alcohol is a crime under Zealandian law, and can result in jail time. Driving under the influence of alcohol is not an excuse for accidental murder, and charges will reflect the nature of the crime. Marijuana Marijuana is decriminalized in Zealandia and is legal for recreational use. Marijuana is regulated in a similar fashion to alcohol, and will result in similar circumstances in a court of law for the abuse of cannabis. The legal age to buy cannabis is 19 years of age. Distribution of Marijuana is far more heavily regulated than alcohol, however, and only provincial and national government institutions are permitted to approve the sale of cannabis, no sales of cannabis are permitted to be recognized by any sort of plebesite. Torture Any form of torture or enhanced interrogation against citizens of Zealandia is illegal under national law, and officials convicted of crimes involving the use of torture or enhanced interrogation can face serious charges. The use of torture against individuals deemed “enemy aliens” by the national government is permitted (per the condition being that the individual is a foreign national and not a citizen of Zealandia). Death Penalty The death penalty is completely legal in Zealandia, and can be used in certain instances of serious criminal action (see death penalty in national summary document). The death penalty is a last resort, however, this does not mean the use of the death penalty is actively avoided. Zealandia executes 9 people a year on average. Hunting Hunting is a very serious issue in Zealandia, and according to multiple extensive surveys is not supported by the majority of the population today. Many people protest the legality of hunting yearly, and pressure the government to enact further restrictions on hunting. Thanks to the ancient belief and respect for nature found in Zealandian culture, many people believe animals to be children of God just as much as humans are. Animals are another important way to connect with nature, and nature is paramount in Zealandian folk belief. Killing an animal is seen as a highly negative and offensive act in Zealandian society, and though hunting for survival is seen as necessary and permissible, hunting for sport, or any other reason in today’s society is not viewed kindly by Zealandian citizens. Under national law, hunting is already severely regulated and limited, with hunting only being allowed for serow, sea lion, or for legally reasoned “pest” animals (generally tree kangaroos or Australian possums-the only invasive animal in Zealandia). It is illegal for any foreign national to obtain any sort of hunting permit in Zealandia, and foreigners that are convicted of consciously killing an animal face severe consequences and jail time. Whaling is completely illegal in the country with the exception of the orca, in which the hunting season is year-round. Some 200-300 orcas are killed in Zealandian waters per year. This persecution owes its origin to the fact that orcas have killed many people in Zealandian waters. They are also seen as a danger to whale and fish conservation as well as having a reputation as demons in folklore. Adoption Adoption is a somewhat unclear issue in Zealandian law. There are some countries where it is illegal for Zealandians to adopt from, with most of these being the same states where it is illegal to immigrate from. There are only a few countries where Zealandian children can be adopted to, though international adoptions to and from Zealandia are rare. The United States, Canada, Mexico, Australia, The European Union, Chile, Brazil, Cuba, Israel, and Argentina are the only locations where it is legal to be adopted to in Zealandia. Foreign adoption can be difficult, and is associated with high fees, though domestic adoption is less tedious and expensive. Immigration and Foreign Residency Zealandia annually lets in only small amounts of immigrants to the country. Fewer than 7% of the population are foreign born, mostly from India and China. Increases in immigration rates are generally not supported by politicians and especially not the population. Though the Zealandian population is stagnant and only grows at a fraction of a percent each year, the country has a high enough birth rate to maintain its current population of roughly 9 million people. Many do not see adding more people to the island nation as a positive, as more people will consume more resources and threaten the stability of the nation. Additionally, fear that immigration will damage the integrity of Zealandian cultural fixtures such as the Axipaal language (which has developed nearly without interference from the 2nd century BCE to the mid-19th century) is widespread. Immigration from Yemen, Libya, Somalia, Syria, and Jordan is illegal. Racism Most people will not experience any sort of racism in Zealandia, and it is not difficult for visitors from Northern and Eastern Europe to blend in due to the relative similarities of the cultures. Visitors from East Asia and the Indian Subcontinent will also feel welcome, as many Zealandians are very accepting of these people due to their proximity as well as their presence in the country as immigrants for some time. Visitors from the northern Indian Subcontinent are by looks often indistinguishable from the native Axipaal. Though black visitors will not see many others of their ethnicity in the country save a few South African, Kenyan and Nigerian immigrants, they can expect to feel welcome and unhindered by preconceptions by Zealandians. Where issues arise and where international criticism is commonly applied to Zealandia is the culture’s attitude towards Islam. Though few Muslims reside in the country due to extremely restrictive laws prohibiting the immigration of people from majority-Muslim countries, degrees of Islamophobia are pervasive and widespread in the country. Feelings of Islamophobia have increased greatly since the 9-11 attacks on America as well as Ayatollah Khomeni’s declaration to Muslims commanding them to kill Salman Rushdie, and discrimination against Muslims is not only common, but completely legal. It is legal in Zealandia for a company owner to refuse service to any Muslim person, and any Muslim women wearing any sort of head covering may be required by police to remove such head coverings when not in a public place by the owner should he or she choose to request such action. Anti-Muslim demonstrations can be found throughout the county yearly, especially on days holy to Muslims like Ramadan and Eid Al-Adwa. There are only 5 Mosques in the entire country, and the further building of any Islamic house of worship requires approval by the government. If successful, there is no guarantee for the safety of such buildings or institutions, and the 2016 burning of a Auckland Mosque has gone unpunished after the courts rejected a lawsuit on behalf of the Muslim owners. Anti-Muslim organizations receive positive attention in the country, and though the national government does not actively espouse anti-Islamic positions, it does nothing to discourage them, stating that the behavior of Islamists and Muslims in the Middle East poses a deep threat to Western Civilization and the liberal world order. Responses to attacks in Europe and America carried out by Radical Muslims receive lots of attention in Zealandia and are almost always accompanied by protests and anti-Muslim demonstrations and actions by citizens. Additionally, it is illegal for any Muslim to be elected to Parliament or be elected president of the country, and not hiring an individual due to their status as a Muslim is legal and accepted.